


Broadway, Here I Come

by maxthetransguy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Broadway Here I Come, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, Songfic, Suicide, Two-player game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthetransguy/pseuds/maxthetransguy
Summary: This is a songfic based off the song of the same name from Joe Iconis’s Two Player Game album. TRIGGER WARNING: S**cide
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Broadway, Here I Come

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil POV. the italics are the song, and Roman’s perspective. This can be rather upsetting so stay safe!! 💖 I love you guys!

The house is silent when I walk in.

_ I’m high above the city. I’m standing on the ledge. _

I glance around. “Roman?” I call. This is… unusual. He said he had the day off. Normally he would be watching Disney, or singing, or rehearsing, or at least listening to music. Point is, I’d be able to hear him.

_ The view from here is pretty. And I step off the edge. And now I’m falling, baby, through the sky, through the sky. I’m falling, baby, through the sky. It’s my calling, baby, don’t you cry, don’t you cry. I’m falling down through the sky. To the street that I’m from. Oh, Broadway here I come, Broadway here I come. _

I know Roman has been under an intense amount of stress lately with the show he’s rehearsing for. He probably needed to clear his mind. He’s probably taking a walk, right? But wouldn’t he have texted me?

_ The pressure it increases, the closer that I get. I could almost go to pieces. But I’m not quite there yet. See, I’ve been braving crazy weather, drowning out my cries. I pull myself together. I’m focused on the prize. _

I try calling him, but it goes straight to voice. Maybe he did have rehearsal today? Calm down. Logan would say you’re being irrational. You need to calm down. Roman is completely fine. Besides it’s not like he has to tell me everything. Oh God. What if he’s cheating on me?!

_ Will I remain the same or will I change a little bit? Will I be broken or totally complete? Will I retain my name when I’m the biggest, hugest hit? Or will I blend in with the rest of the street? _

Stop! Logan would say I’m jumping to conclusions. Patton would say don’t assume; it makes an ass of su and me. If Roman isn’t at rehearsal, he is probably on a walk or getting coffee. He doesn’t like being cooped up for long.

_ The people all are pointing. I bet they’d never guess, that the saint that they’re anointing, is frightened of the mess. But even though I fear it, I’m playing all my cards. Baby you are gonna hear it. When I give them my regards. _

Then I see a sticky note on the counter. It definitely wasn’t here this morning. It reads “Broadway, Here I Come” in Roman’s looping handwriting. It immediately soothes my nerves, and I smile at his words. Then there is a banging on the door.

_ And the last thing I hear. _

It’s Patton and Logan, looking heartbroken. Patton launches himself into my arms.

“Pat?” I ask. “What happened? Are you okay?”

_ As the impact grows near. _

“You have not heard, have you?” Logan says solemnly.

“Heard what? You guys are freaking me out a little.”

_ Is it a scream or a cheer? _

Patton lets out a series of sobs.

“Roman… he took his own life a few hours ago,” Logan whispers.

My heart shatters, and I feel myself go numb.

_ Well, never mind, I’ll never find out, ‘cause Broadway, I am here. _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I’m thinking of making a sequel where Virgil heals. Maybe adding Deceit and Remus. Let me know what you think!


End file.
